This invention relates to packaging of food products and, more particularly, it relates to a package for food products that are shipped in a stacked array which incorporates unique cushioning means to cushion the stack of food products both along the sides and from the bottom. A cylindrical container of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,798 (F. J. Baur et al.) has been used increasingly to package potato chips and other chip-type snack food products. In such a package, the chips are formed with a uniform size and shape and stacked upon each other within the cylindrical container. The Baur et al. patent utilizes a corrugated single face glassine sleeve which is inserted within the container to surround and cushion the chips contained therein. It has been found, however, that the use of a corrugated single face glassine cushioning member around only the sides of the chips has not been sufficient to prevent substantial breakage of the chips during shipping and handling, particularly when the container is subjected to bottom impact.